


fateful encounter

by FaiAlmasy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, english is not my first language aaaaaa but i tried my best!!!, i wanted to write this since ages, probably this is overused but hello im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiAlmasy/pseuds/FaiAlmasy
Summary: Chrom leaves the riches in order to understand life better. He starts his new university life but does not anticipate that he might fail his first class because he was himself--a dork





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first work in here so I'd love constructive opinions of my writing. The idea probably overused but when you have the writing hand twitches you gotta write XD

Despite being Ylisse company heir, Chrom insisted on going to university without the help of his family wealth. In his head, it was planned so well. He'd find a part time job, work and study at the same time. Mind you, he knew that work is hard since he pitched in whenever he can before he was yanked away by Frederick to pay attention to his study. But now, he will learn that in the real world, you will have to suffer and break a sweat in order to live on. He is so ever grateful that he was born under a safe roof, all his demands were met in a blink of an eye. Everything was presented to him on a golden plate, although he knew how to appreciate everything and everyone around him; all thanks to his older sister, Emmeryn. Their parents died years ago when Lissa, their younger sister, was a child, leaving the company in Emm's care since Chrom was young to look after a big company as this.

Chrom made his way to his new apartment--a flat of one room on the second floor of an old building. Good choice for someone who is trying to rely on himself. Pushing the key into the keyhole, the door swung open immediately causing it to hit the wall, making a loud thud noise which made the young man flinch and look around in case someone came to see the source of the noise, but thankfully no one came.

"Phew..Better put a stopper or something for this door."

He walked in, a couple of boxes lined up in the small room. His stuff already in here? Good. He only took what is necessary, leaving the rest in his room back home. Dropping his bag on the ground, he simply laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling, worn out yet seems like it will hold for more years to come. (God bless) The blue haired male sat up and dragged one of the boxes towards him and started going through the stuff. This box for his clothes so he better rearrange these in the closet over to his left. The next box was his books and other belongings. After few hours of rearranging his stuff in his room, he flopped on the bed. He said that he did not need anyone's help but this was exhausting to do alone. Just putting together some of the things in here took him hours. But now he is free to explore the new area he is going to a resident in for the next four years but first...His stomach growled fiercely to remind him that he only ate breakfast and now it is almost 9 p.m. 

"Holy....Perhaps I should have accepted Frederick coming over to clean and cook...N-no! I am a grown up man and I can take care of myself! Alright, Chrom! It's your time to shine and show 'em that you can survive!.........I should just check my speed call in case I killed myself...yep Emm on 1 and Frederick on 2..Ha ha...ah...."

The young man got up, threw his jacket on and head out to look for the nearest convenient store. If he recalls, he saw one just around the corner. A small kid was passing by so he asked him for direction and the kid gladly guided him there. A tour around the aisles to memorize every product on which side to make his next trip easier, he fetched some eggs, milk, and bread. A couple of fruits and vegetables to make his meals healthier. Once he checked the stuff, he went back to his flat. Chrom wanted to walk around the neighborhood but he did not want to spoil the food or be thought as a suspicious person at this late hour. The night ended with a successful dinner.

The next day came, Chrom tossed around not used to his new room. This is smaller and cramped than his old one which was big and spacious. A reminder to never get used to luxury because it will be swept under your feet one day. The phone was pulled from under his bed to check the time and flip through the news. It was still early but he decided to get up and get himself ready. In front of the mirror, he brushed his hair and straightened his clothes.

"Looking good, Chrom. *sigh* Alright, this is the new you. You will go and prove yourself!" A nod to his claim as a smile plastered on his face. He was confident and why won't he? He knew he could pull himself.

After the small pep talk, he took off and went to his destination, the university. Upon reaching there, he took out the pamphlet to look at the map. Good thing he has a good sense of direction or his journey would come to end. 

"...My classes should be....in that building. So far....Alright, let's do this." Determination spoke volume from his voice as he made his way to the new building. A sign was decorated nicely on the entrance. Finding his first lecture hall, he made sure to remember its location before he walked around to inspect the place up. There is still time before his lecture starts. As he walked around, his azure eyes staring all over the place, impressed and astonished at some of the things he saw when he suddenly bumped into something--someone.

"Oof! Ow..H-hey, are you alright!?" His bag strap slides down to his forearm but this was not the only casualty because the person who he bumped into had their stuff all over the floor--lots of books and papers scattered around. "My humble apologies, ma`am. I did not see you there. Can you stand? Here--let me get them for you." But instead of getting a backlash from the female she instead giggled looking back at Chrom. "Humble apologies? Well, that is some rich talk hehe." A smile beamed her face as she regained her balance, dusting her clothes off. Chrom had already picked the books and sheepishly handed them over to her. "Erm, well...uh..Sorry" he looked down, could not look at her.  _Great job, Chrom. This is your first day and already bumping into people. Just Great!_  He mentally slapped himself for losing his focus as well talk in that prestigious discourse even though he trained for days to forget about these formalities that he had to stick with the past ten years, leaving in that house. 

"Well, no harm happened. I'm glad that you are safe as well. I could have poked you with the pens I carried but it seems I didn't haha so all fine, really. New?" The female tilted her head, studying the young man's face. "Uh, um, yes. Starting my freshman year today." Chrom replied, eyes still looking away. "I see. Good luck, freshman and oh...eyes on the road, alright?" The female giggled before she patted his shoulder to relax as she walked away, pressing the books against her chest so nothing would slip and fall.

"....Gods....I might see her in some lectures...It won't be easy. Also, it's Chrom, not freshman...Does that mean she is older? She did not strike me as older than me...Oh well. Better head back to the lecture." Chrom sighed as he fixed the bag strap back on his shoulder and walked to his class. He pushed the door to see some students already in there so he smiled as he walked in and took a seat in front, the second row, not to be close nor far. 

Minutes passed by before the whole class was crowded with students. They seem about his age and some older a bit. An excitement washes up the young man as he waited for his lecture to start up. In midst of chatting with the nearby students, the door swung open and a sound of the heel, pounding on the floor singling that the teacher walked in as the silence reigned over the class. Chrom was excited to see his first lecturer but his smile soon turned to a shock to find that the teacher is none other than the woman he bumped into minutes ago. "...!  . . . no....way..." he mumbled under his breath. He heard that some teachers would fail students if they were on their bad side..does that mean he already failed a subject on his very first day? A gulp, with much force, went down his throat as cold sweat run down his back.  _Well, shit...I'm screwed_. 

Azure eyes did not waver from the figure in front of him. He knew she saw him because she smiled and nodded her head to him. He could not just duck down and hide until this hour end and perhaps change classes after it. The silence was cut when she spoke,"Hello, everyone! Hope ya'll had fun at summer but now you guys now start a new path. Perhaps I am the first professor you see today--wow, uh no pressure haha, so let's keep it but concise to the point. Have fun, eh? It's your life, guys but pay attention to not regret your decisions, mh-mm? Oh! Right, my name haha..My name is Robin. I'll be free on these days, marked on the schedule that I am going to distribute now. Come to my office if you need anything. Alright? Now, can I ask you to tell me your names? I have the list but having a name and a face is nice, yeah? Let's start from the right shall we?"

Students nod and started introducing themselves one by one until the turn was on Chrom who was sweating. He wished that she would stop looking at him like that. "Chrom, freshman." he managed to let out before sinking back into his seat. Robin smiled and nodded to him and the students kept their introductions going. This was indeed, the longest hour in his life.


	2. Longest hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Chrom's suffering in his ever first lecture extends to outside the class. He has to endure for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all call Chrom, Krum or anything of that sort, amirite? He did not saw it chroming, right?

Once everyone introduced themselves, the instructor turned to the whiteboard and wrote down some important information such as the books they need to get, how the course is going to be conducted and of course, the marks distribution. Returning her gaze back to the students, she smiled and spoke once more, "So, I may be nice and all, but I do not tolerate laziness and rudeness. Be what you want outside this class but mind your manners here, alright? It is not for me, but for your classmates as well. Some did come to learn after all." she looked towards Chrom who turned paler by the second.   
_Shit....Why is she looking at me like that? I did not mean to bump into her plus she said it was alright! Damn it!_ Hands clutched tightly under the desk, trying not to look at her direction.

Then Robin started to break down the course for the students as Chrom sweated and cursed this hour. There were only ten minutes left. Chrom kept eyeing his watch, but the clock hand was ever so slow. As if it was mocking him. The instructor spoke again when she glanced at her watch. "Guess that's all. You be sure to be ready for the next class, you hear me? I happen to like pop quizzes" she giggled, "Joking, but for real. Don't forget your books and read till page 20. You will find them easy since we already discussed some in this class."   
Students chatter was low but it got louder when she picked her stuff and bid them a good day as she exited the room.  
"Duuuude, how old is she?"  
"Ehh, she seems like of our age but...I don't know, man."  
"Waah..women are creepy. I bet she is like 40 but looks like 20..."  
 _40...huh...She might be_ , Chrom thought before shaking his head and getting up to leave this cursed class. Good thing he can finally breathe some clean air. That locked room was suffocating as it is.

Chrom strolled around and sat on an empty bench to sort his thoughts. Does he go and apologize formally to her? But it would sound so suspicious if he did, right? Probably he ought to leave that matter. She might forget him by time. Yeah..it is better. He should not rush with his actions.   
Standing up, he made up his mind to act calm yet cautious around her. That is his best line of thinking now.   
"..ugh...thirsty...that overstressed me. I hope the next lecture is just stress-free. Good thing I only have the next one then I'll be free for today.." he sighed before walking to a vending machine and purchased some soda.   
His next lecture was fine. At least, he did not feel threatened by the instructor like his previous class. Jotting down some notes then got up, as the class ended, to walk around the campus then head back to his apartment. Some of the students who he became familiar with walked beside him. Their conversation was clear to be heard.  
"But damn that Robin. Her gaze is very scary. I don't know but I really felt like she meant me by that _'I do not tolerate laziness and rudeness_ '" he mimicked her voice in a funny manner making his friends laugh at his acting.  
"I feel you. Man, who thinks she is? I really want to know how old she is."  
"Same! Wanna go to her office and poke around? She said ' _Come to my office if you have a question_ ', right? *snorts*"  
"Pfft yeah, let's go. It would be fun if we were right."  
"I know right? Hahaha"  
 _Jerks...What age has to do with anything? Bah...but...I know what they feel. So, I was not alone in this intimated zone, huh._   The male fixed his bag and walked away but to stop and looked back. Gods, why he wants to know too? It's like..bugging him! A bead of sweat run down his forehead. Does he dare to follow and find out? For science! As they say.

Turning around his heels, he went back to the Politic Science department and slowly made his way to the instructors' offices area. He heard chuckling and giggling, it was them. Why are they so loud and obnoxious? Ugh, it feels wrong to judge them whilst he followed them to know as well. He is bad as them. They knocked on Robin's office which a voice, gentle one, answered them back to come in. Some stayed behind and only two entered. Of course, who remained outside had their phone up to record the confrontation.   
"Yo, teach! Got a question." He smirked, hands in his pockets waiting for his chance.  
Robin's eyes widened in surprise but it made her heart skip a beat. She quickly got up, shuffling to where the students were, sparkles can be seen in her eyes. Did she already made an impression on her students that they came to ask for more about the class? Gods! She can happily die now. Her mission is a success!  
"Silver hair ...Is that a wig?--O-oh. Wrong question. How old are you really, sensei~?"  
"E-eh...?" She froze in her place. Eyes blinked to his odd questions. Oh..she understands now. It came earlier than she expected but nevertheless, she knew that this will happen sooner or later. Robin grinned back at them and answered, "Last thing I know, this is my natural hair and yes it is silver I know weird right? but hey I guess I was liked by the gods to bestow this anime hair to me. And for my age, wouldn't you want to know? Hmm.." index tapping her lips, "I will ignore that it is tactless to ask a lady her age but I'll humor you on this. I'm 19 years old. Happy? If there are no more questions, may I return to work on my papers? No? Good. Bye~" she waved her hands to the shocked students.  
"N-Nineteen!? Are you kidding me? How can you be an instructor at this age?" The other student hissed at her. Chrom frowned to their reaction. Can't they just take a hint and leave? Do they really wanna be expelled? Shit, he cannot interfere or she will remember him. It would be bad if she thought he was with them or had a hand in this. That morning incident can be taken in another light if so.  
"Yeah, if you have a high IQ, which I do have--totally not to brag but yeah." Robin giggled as she returned to her seat. "You can always go ask the secretary for more information, hm? I have no reason to lie to you guys." Pushing a silver strand back her ear, she continued to type on her laptop. "Ah, please close the door behind you~" With that, the group backed away and stood in the hallway, confused.  
"C-can someone as old as us be an instructor in this high-level university?"  
"I heard of prodigy children but..."  
"Yeah...she..is scary..."  
 _Serves you right. So..she is the same age as me. Wow, someone is achieving their dreams already...I can do that, too._ Chrom turned around and walked back to the campus to leave when a voice called him back.  
"Ah! You, **freshman** err..uh..Crum? Croom...what was it...?"  
"M-me?!" Chrom turns around, index pointing to himself.  
"Yep. I need some help and you seem free." Robin smiled, hands on her hips.  
"Um, er, y-yes."  
"Great! You can place your bag in my office till we finish. Come on, chop chop."  
"R-right." _what in the world?_  
Following Robin back to her office, he walked in, eyes scanning the room. It was rather empty. The desk is the only cluttered in there. Robin pointed to the chair in the corner so he can place his bag then walked with him out.  
"I have my stuff downstairs but I got too excited to have someone to carry them over here because...I was strolling around," she admitted sheepishly.   
"O-oh.." _Is that when we bumped into each other? She was rather excited back then._  
"I could carry them on my own or have someone but.." they reached down to an almost a hill of boxes. "You see...ha ha..."  
"A-are..these yours?" _WHAT DID SHE BRING BACK HERE!? HER WHOLE HOUSE!?_  
"Believe or not, these are just books. Even if I read half of them, a good book is a good book to return and reread it." Proudly stated but Chrom was not one bit amused.  
"I can call someone to help." he turned quickly to run from this. He did not sign up to carry boxes.  
"Nooo!!" she grabbed his arm, "Don't!" she ordered him.  
"Okay, but these are clearly will take the whole day to transport them up to your office!" he replied sharply. Probably did not realize that he was casually talking to her now, not as a teacher-student conversation like.  
"W-well you see...There was someone who supposed to pick them up but..when he saw them, he bailed out. He even told the others...I guess no one is taking me seriously to be an instructor.." she sighed deeply.  
" . . . . That is his job so he should do it nevertheless who is it." _Is she telling me this sappy story to get me pick them up? Oh, hell no. My back still hurts of yesterday._  
"Yeah. I guess I can't dump this on you. Thanks for humoring me this far. Kareem." she smiled.  
 _HOW COME MY NAME CHANGED TO KAREEM!!!?!?_ "It's Chrom! Not Freshman, nor Crum or anything." he furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Oh, right. Do take care not to bump into anyone when you go back."  
"*splutters* Eh!?" _SHE REMEMBERS!!!! I'm..screwed...now I did not help her.....I can see the disappointment in_ Emm's _face...Damn it!_ "Guess I can help with some until we find another way to send them up."  
Robin blinks at him before smiling brightly, "Hehe thank you, Chrom."  
Faint pinkish hue colors his cheeks. Gods, he was not expecting that. Why is he jumbled now? He was just fine talking to her second ago but now...


End file.
